A Gift for Graduation
by Galactic Trainer
Summary: A young man has just graduated from High School and his best friend, Sophie, wants to tell him something that she has kept to herself ever since he protected her when they were both 13. Will she have the courage to tell him how she feels for him or will he be the one to act first? This story is rated M, so no kids or teenagers should read this story.


**Hello people!**

**This is my ever first story that I have decided to post on this website and I have gotten inspiration to write this from Drunken Turtles and his story called 'the Lovely Fire Phox,' 'Somebody's Hero' from AlexanderMugetsu with help from CelfwrDderwydd****, Kione Rynnilden and their story 'Leaving Trivialities,'**** and from me having just graduated on May 26****th****. I have also been inspired by other writers such as Fanwriterf. Just to add in if either Alexander or Clef does see this, continue with the good work and, this is towards Alexander, possibly try to finish and release the stories you have thought of. And heck, since you have branched from Pokémon to other source materials like Digamon, DOOM, Aliens, FNAF and Monster Hunter, perhaps you could do some other stories that could involve other forms of pop culture like Halo or Star Fox for example.**

**Please leave me a review if you feel you should. Criticism is welcome as long as it's informative and can help me know how to write a better story. Since this is my first, don't get too upset with me. I can't believe I'm getting into writing since I despised English and the classes I had to take.**

**This will be a self-insert story of myself after graduation when my Delphox decides it's time for her to tell me something that I did for her when we were both 13 (she was a Braixen at this time) and she wanted to tell me after I graduated from high school. Also, this story takes place in a version of the Pokémon world that is very much like ours and Pokémon have similar lifespans to that of humans and are able to reproduce with humans as well depending on their egg group or body structure. Some will still have their respective lifespans that are either canon or made up, like a Ninetails can live up to a thousand years. I'm not sure on that since, to my knowledge, I don't know if it's confirmed to be true since I am new to Pokémon and only have just finished Pokémon Moon and just starting on Pokémon X.**

**Pokémon belongs to Game Freak and Nintendo as far as I know of. Also, again, this story was inspired by Drunken Turtles, AlexanderMugetsu, and Kione Rynnilden so after you read this, how about you check them out and their stories. Be warned they contain lemons, the latter and first former more, but there will be plot to some of them, so go there only if you're 18 and over. Then again, you would have to be that age if you decided to read this story if you saw the M rating on it.**

**WARNING: This story will contain language even thought it will be kept to a minimum since swearing just isn't my nature unless I'm in certain situations or mindsets. This story will also contain lemons and Human x Pokémon relationship in it so turn back if you are not 18 and over or lemons and Pokephilla are just not what you're interested in. There just doesn't seem to be a whole lot of M Human x F Delphox stories. They are either hidden and I can't find them, have the genders swapped or a Yaoi, or just people gave up on writing those kinds of stories so I'm here to try to fill that void. Also don't, I repeat, DON'T leave a negative review because of what I just stated above, that I put myself in the story (even though I'll describe myself different to myself in real life), or some kind of bullshit excuse like it not being canon. It's not supposed to be canon for crying out loud! It's part of the story and I can do whatever the hell I want! Sorry, had to release the beast right there. If you have a problem with that, just some other stories and continue looking on.**

"This is for talking"

_This is for thoughts_

**They will be inverse when either dreams or flashbacks happen.**

**A Gift for Graduation**

"Rob, time to get up! It's graduation day!"

Those were the words that I heard from my mother on Sunday morning. Telling me I had to get up and get ready for the day that is considered one of the most important days of any person's life, namely teenagers.

Even though I was awake, my body wasn't and refused to get out of the warm comforts of my bed sheets and blankets. It also didn't help that I usually sleep in on the weekends. But I knew I still had to get ready for the day.

A nudge to my side catches my attention. I look over to my left to see my Delphox, Sophie, looking at me. "It's best that you get up and out of bed. You know how your mother gets when you don't get out of bed. She'll probably send either Molly or Annie or both to drag you out of bed" she said.

Now you're probably thinking, why the hell am I sleeping with a Pokémon in the same bed, when did you get her, and how can she talk. Well she has been with me ever since we were both born and wouldn't leave me, not even her mother could stop her. They gave up after a while of trying and let her stay with us as my starter Pokémon and best friend. She has slept with me ever since she came into our lives, and my family and I got used to it. She can talk because my family taught her when she was still a Fennekin and her English only improved as she got older and evolved into a Braixen.

"I know Sophie. It's just I'm not used to getting up early on weekends" I replied. "Rob, get up. If you don't, I'll let your sister have the middle" my mother warns. "Dammit" I mutter. "Alright, mom. I'm getting up. Just let my take my shower first."

I dragged myself out of my bed, grabbed some clothes for the day in my closet, and then went to the bathroom. I let the water for the shower warm up as I decide to shave. I head over to the sink and look into the mirror.

Staring back at me was an 18-year-old Caucasian boy with short chestnut brown hair, hazel eyes with a bit of extra green to them, and a 5 o'clock shadow on his face. "Well, I certainly look like I need to freshen up" I told my reflection. Thankfully it didn't respond back or I would have been worried about me going crazy or a ghost type Pokémon decided to play a prank on me. It has happened before with a local haunter and I nearly caused a mess in my pants.

I rinse my face with warm water and plug the drain to the sink. I then went with the routine of applying shaving cream, used the razor while avoiding to nick myself, then hoping into the shower. I went about washing my hair and body while also examining myself. I was well built, but not too much, leaving me rather toned and showing people that I'm not a pushover can handle myself. I was also pretty lean making me pretty athletic. My body structure came quite handy when I decided to learn some martial arts, like Taekwondo and Jiu-Jitsu, along with free running and parkour.

After finishing up, I got dressed into one my t-shirts and a pair of khaki pants. I preferred wearing pants over shorts since I was afraid of tripping and getting my knees scraped. I know it's an irrational fear, but I had quite a few scraped knees when I was younger and just didn't want to risk it.

I made my way down the hall to see my dad at his desk playing some Fallout 4 like he usually did. I then entered the kitchen seeing my mother taking our breakfast out of the oven. They were cinnamon rolls and we loved them. She turned her head to me and gave me her motherly smile. "Finally, my little graduate got himself out of bed. If you stayed in longer, I might have had to send Molly and Annie to drag you out of bed" she says. I heard two pair of paws in the other room as the two other occupants heard their names came rushing towards us.

From out the door that led to the living room came two other Pokémon, a Growlithe and a Poochyena. They were my parents Pokémon. The Growlithe was Molly and she has been part of the family even before I, Sophie, and my sister were born. The Poochyena was Annie and we got her when Sophie and I were 10 and Nikola was almost 9.

Speaking of my sister, I saw her sitting at the table along with her Swampert, Lucy. Nikola got Lucy as a present from my dad's sister, Jill, and her husband, Kurt, for my sister's 5th birthday when she was just a Mudkip.

"You're lucky that you won't have to return to school next year since you're graduating" Nikola says in a bored, yet also jealous sounding voice. I knew that she was jealous of me, since she didn't like school at all. She had some bad experiences with some students at school. In 5th grade, she was singled out since she was the new kid at her school. She also had to deal with her share of weird kids in both middle school and high school. It also didn't help that she has ADHD, ADD, and dyscalculia since math to her is impossible without someone to help her.

I just ignored her comment as I get into my seat at the table. Lucy just shakes her head giving a look of "Could you two get through an important day just once without trying to down talk each other?" I look over to the kitchen seeing my mom getting both Molly and Annie fed and then continues on preparing breakfast.

A few minutes later Mom, Nikola, Lucy, Dad, Sophie, and myself are at the table enjoying ourselves breakfast.

"So, how does it feel to being a graduate, son" Dad asks. "Well" I start to respond. "It's definitely something that is both exciting and terrifying. I mean, I no longer will be considered a teenager or a student. Sure it will be sweet since I no longer have to go to school, unless I decide to go to college, but I will need to get a job and eventually live on my own." Deep down, I was scared as hell with the realization that my life will change forever. I will no longer be seen and treated as a teenager, but as young adult who should be able to take care of themselves.

I felt a pair of hands grasp mine, one normal and one with fur. I look left and see Sophie holding my left hand and she seemed to have a look that said she knew what I was feeling. Mom was holding my right hand since she sat to my right at the end of the table having a look of concern on her face.

"I know that you are scared of what will happen in the future. But you won't have to face it alone. I'll stay be your side no matter what happens" Sophie says. I couldn't help but feel touched by her words and felt some kind of strange tugging sensation in my chest.

I had his happen from time to time whenever Sophie and I were together, but I usually ignored it. Sure, I have had thought that I would eventually have a family in the future. And I may have had dreams of me having that family with Sophie. I do know that it is common to see Pokémon and their trainers to be very close, some even becoming couples and having their own families. I just never thought that Sophie would see me in that light, and I didn't want to risk damaging our friendship.

"Don't worry, dear. Once graduation happens and is over, you'll wonder why you were even scared in the first place. Besides, you'll be doing job-skills during the summer and then to a transitional school next year to prepare yourself" Mom tells me. I manage to calm down and not be so worried for what will happen later in the day.

For the rest of the day I just did what I usually did: watched tv, played video games, read stories, hanged out with Sophie, what I usually did. Once it was getting close, I had to take another shower and Mom insisted that I wear my black pants and shoes to look more professional even though other students would wear what was both appropriate and comfortable.

We got to the high school by 1 like my choir teacher asked me and the rest of Meistersingers to. We did a bit of practice for a song we would sing called 'For Good'. Then we headed to the D.D. miller where the other seniors would have to be by 1:30. We had to wait a little before we went to the arena for graduation. Mom, thinking it would be the best to my annoyance, took my phone and I had to wait doing nothing and either daydream or talk to the other students.

Finally, we were called up to the arena in our two single file lines, heading to our preselected seats for the event which were similar to the ones we sat at in the miller. Eventually through graduation, I, along with the other senior Meistersingers, had to go up and sing the song we practiced for the remainder of our school days.

During this, I looked over to where my family was sitting. I saw Mom and Dad taking pictures, along with Grandpa, who decided he wanted to see me at graduation. Nikola and Lucy were just watching what was going on. And Sophie for the entire time, it seemed to me at least, never took her crimson eyes off of me.

Afterwards, we sat back in our seats and listened to some of what the staff had to say, along with two senior boys and girls giving their own speeches and talks. Then the section I have been waiting for arrives, walking across the stage with my diploma. They started with the people in the front since they were the closet to the stage.

It seemed to take forever due to both how slow the line went and of me dreading about the end. I soon found myself on the ramp leading to the stage as the remaining students in front of me walked up, shaking hands with the superintendent, walked across the stage, received their diploma, and walked down a ramp on the other side back to their seats.

"Robert Schroeder" the voice of the principle boomed as my name was called like the others. I walked up and shook hands with the superintendent, hearing him say "congratulations" to me like he did with the other students. I then walked across the stage turning my head to the right to see the huge crowd of students, parents, relatives, friends, and Pokémon all looking to the stage. I looked to my family seeing them cheering me on along with some of the other students doing the same for me.

I could see my mother tearing up at seeing the sight of her son finally graduating, my dad looking like the proudest man alive in the room, and Grandpa also looked pretty pleased. Nikola and Lucy both clapped for me. But Sophie took the cake when I looked at her, her face shined with pride and respect for me. I also saw something that I never saw Sophie ever shown in her eyes. I couldn't tell what it was, but for some reason, I felt the tugging my chest was even stronger than before and felt my blood rush to new heights.

I soon came to the end receiving my diploma and then made my way back to my seat. I waited along with the other students for the rest of the graduates to take their seats. Afterwards, the principle came up and congratulated us for graduating and we did what graduates would do once we graduated: we threw our graduation caps up in the air along with some firing off confetti cannons and spraying silly string. Many of them were glad that school was finally over and had dreams of going to college afterwards.

I saw some of the students returning to their families with them telling them congratulations. I saw some other sights that were cute in my opinion. I saw Miles Shepard having a hug with his Lucario, Jessica Turner having a conversation with her Gardevoir, Brent Jacobs shaking hands with a Machamp, and Elizabeth Schmidt holding hands with her Greninja as a few examples of students being congratulated by their Pokémon.

That leads me to getting to my family. Grandpa gave me a big hug along with wanting to take a picture with his newly graduated grandson. Mom and Dad also came over and gave me their own hugs while my sister just told me good job and Lucy giving me a handshake. When I turned to Sophie, I could still see that strange look in her eyes that I couldn't tell what they meant.

Then she did something that I didn't expect at all to my shock.

She flung herself at me catching me in a very passionate hug causing me to almost fall back. I managed to balance myself thankfully. Wouldn't want to get the wind knocked out of me if I fell on my back. Sophie looked me in the eye when she said "Congratulations, my sweet trainer" when she kissed me right on the lips.

Although it was more of a peck, it still shocked me, and it also shocked my family. She seemed to realize what she just did and looked away, her face blushing from embarrassment. It could have been a spur of the moment, but I had a feeling it was something more. Even though I did have social issues, since I had Autism, I wasn't stupid and my social interactions with others became easier so I had a feeling that she saw me more as a friend.

Thankfully my mother decided that we should just head back home and celebrate rather than question why Sophie acted the way she did. Seems simple enough, but I knew the real reason why, and that was because of Grandpa.

He was an old timer and lived in an age where humans and Pokémon lived in a relationship more akin to Pokémon seen more as tools to be used rather than living beings or simply as pets. It didn't help that he was also a Protestant Lutheran and my family were Catholics so that didn't really help keeps things stable.

We managed to get back home rather quickly, although Grandpa decided to give us a cake while at the same time risked getting his car ran into by another vehicle. Mom thinks that he expects to be treated as entitled for being a senior citizen so he didn't consider the risk of getting hit. I know how entitled someone came be since I have watched some r/EntitledParents videos along with other r/ topics.

Thankfully, he didn't come back with us to our house. That would have been a pain for all of us because besides of Sophies action earlier, he also didn't like it when we used technology, namely when it's used for entertainment.

Anyways, after we did get home, I got changed into something more comfortable instead of what I was wearing earlier. I saw Mom and Dad having a discussion with Sophie. I couldn't really make out what they were talking about since they kept it hushed down. When I did ask what they were talking about, Dad just told me "It's something that Sophie needs to speak with us about. She'll tell you later. For now, just let us talk with her and you enjoy yourself."

I was confused on what my dad just told me. I serious wanted to know what it was about since I had a feeling it involved me along with what happened after graduation. But I knew that they wouldn't tell me without good reason.

I left them alone to deal with what they were talking about. I decided to play some DOOM multiplayer on my computer in the living room to take my mind off of what they were talking about and to let the time fly by. I noticed, however, as I was playing, I saw that Nikola and Lucy also got involved with the conversation they were having.

This greatly piqued my interest. If everyone was talking about something and they didn't want me listening in, I was certain whatever they were talking about was about me. I tried to eavesdrop on what they were talking about, but they were whispering so I couldn't get anything on what they were talking about.

I guess they figured that I would try to continue listening on them because Mom decides to take me to one of the open houses, namely my friend John Fox. He's one of the few tenors in Meistersingers.

It took a few minutes to drive to his place since it's on the outskirts of town in a small neighborhood near the airport. There were some students along with friends and relatives of John's at the open house like when I went to my cousins open house. I also saw his Houndoom, Blaze, hanging out with some of the guests which consisted of both humans and Pokémon.

I then finally got to John and we chatted a bit. Asking how we were, what I planned to do next year, etc. He then asked me where was Sophie, sometimes John and I would have a friendly Pokémon battle once in a while, with both Pokémon's consent of course. I told him that she was having some kind of talk with my family and I wasn't allowed to be a part of it and telling him it might involve me. He just told that was a bit strange but didn't ask further.

For the rest of the time being, I enjoyed the open house and did what some of the other guests were doing: chatting with each other, enjoying the food, and doing some activities. This went on about a few hours and Mom came back to pick me up at around 8:30 to take me home.

On the way, I tried to ask Mom what was that conversation with Sophie all about, but she deflected the question by telling me "It's not my place to explain." That got me frustrated but I knew my mother was stubborn and wouldn't tell me.

We soon got home and I noticed something off when arriving towards the house. I saw the house had no lights on at all. This was odd since my family didn't get ready for bed until 9:30 or 10:00. I asked Mom about it and she said that she, Dad, Nikola, Lucy, Molly, and Annie would be going a trip that would last around a week. I asked her what about Sophie and me, and she said "I knew you wouldn't want to go since you have the opposite of cabin fever, so we decided you didn't have to go. You're 18 now and can take care of yourself. Sophie also told us she doesn't want to go on the trip. If you do need help, you can call Lynn (our neighbor) since she isn't planning on going anywhere for the week."

This set off alarm bells right away. I knew that I would be dragged along with them if they were going on vacation somewhere. Why was I told I was staying home for this trip?

I then remembered that Sophie was having that conversation with everyone in the house except me. Maybe this trip is more of my family giving Sophie and myself space for whatever is going to transpire at home between the two of us.

I decided to play along with what was going on and went to get ready for bed. Afterwards, I went into my room seeing Sophie already fast asleep. I carefully got myself into bed without waking her up and was about to go to sleep, but something caught my eye.

I saw Sophie holding something against her chest. I carefully removed her hands to see what it was. To my surprise it was a picture of myself and Sophie when we were 13. It was taken on Christmas and I had given her a carved wand as a replacement for her stick and a necklace with a fire emblem on it. She greatly cherished those two and she nearly had a heart attack when she thought she lost them. Thankfully they were just on the counter and she just didn't notice it earlier. At least I knew that I wasn't the only one who could miss something hiding in plain sight.

I did wonder why she was holding this photo. _I'll probably ask her sometime tomorrow_ I thought to myself. I put the photo back on my nightstand and got under the sheets. I whispered to Sophie "Goodnight" and gave a her a quick kiss on the check. I then closed my eyes and allowed my consciousness go into the realm of sleep.

I woke up the next morning to see Sophie still asleep and hearing sounds of people moving around and stuff being packed. I got out of bed and put on my pajamas. I walked down the hall and entered the Kitchen to see my dad carrying luggage that was in the Dinning/1st Living room to the garage. Nikola and Lucy were also helping Dad and Mom was getting both Molly and Annie into their Poke balls since putting into pet carriers would just take up space.

"Morning Mom" I call out to her. She turned around and said "Rob, why are you up? You can continue sleeping in you know." "I just wanted to see what you guys were doing and I could be able to send you off before you leave" I reply. She smiles and responds with "Well that is something I didn't expect. Must be the adult inside of you now starting to come out. Next thing I know, you'll be living in your own apartment with Sophie and enjoying your life."

"Speaking of Sophie, Mom, what is the reason why you guys are going on this trip without us? Does it have to do with anything that you all talked about with Sophie yesterday" I asked her.

Her smile quickly fades and turns into a serious look. "I told you before, it's not my place to explain." She sighs and continues. "Look, I know you are curious about what's happening. It's just something that your father, sister and I can't talk to you about. We were asked not to by Sophie since she wanted to tell you on her own. The reason why we are leaving is not just because we want to go on a trip, Sophie said she needed to spend some alone time with you since it's something very important to her. She also told other reasons why it would be best for us to leave, and your father and I had to agree with her on that account."

"I'm not trying to hide anything from you at all, far from it. It's just difficult to not tell you even though we want you to know as well, but we are respecting Sophie's wish" she finished. _So…_ I thought. _Whatever Sophie wants to talk to me about must be very important, and she thinks it would be best to have the house to ourselves for a week. What could it be?_

_I do have a feeling it is involved with that kiss after graduation somehow. Could it be a confession of sorts? Does… does she love me in 'that' way?_ I started to have thoughts that I had never taken into consideration before and it started to give me a headache. I quickly noticed that I was in thought for a bit and saw Mom had a worried look on her face "Are you alright?" She asked. "You just blanked out into space for a few minutes there."

"Yea, I'm fine. Just went into deep thought, that's all" I tell her. She calms down and says "Thank goodness. I thought for a second you were going to have a seizure or something."

"Mom! I never had a seizure at any point of my life! I doubt I would then have a seizure right now thank you very much" I comment at her.

"I can't help it. You know how protective a parent is towards their child" she says. "Well, I better help your father and sister handle the rest of the luggage. You best get yourself dressed for the day. Hope you and Sophie enjoy yourselves for the week."

She then headed towards my dad and helps out with some of the luggage. I headed back to my room and grabbed some clothes for the day and went to the bathroom. After showering, I return to my room to see Sophie just getting up.

"Morning sleepyhead" I comment towards Sophie. "Really, Rob? You know that I usually sleep in and still feel tired after getting up" she responses. "That just makes you like me. Now you feel how I felt yesterday" I tell her. She couldn't help but look away in embarrassment. No matter how much she tries to embarrass me, she is a tad hypocritical at times. Just like any person.

"Just to ask, is everyone gone?" Sophie asked. I quickly rush down the hall, pecked around the door, and then came back to the room. "No, they're still packing up for their trip. Why are you asking? Do you want them gone for some reason?" I asked her. I decided I would play dumb for the time being since I had a feeling of why she wanted them gone.

"I just wanted to know if they're here still, that's all" she tells me. I didn't buy it one bit, but I couldn't let her think that I was on to her. "Alright then" I tell her. "I'll just be on the computer." I left my room and hopped on the computer and started up steam. I decided to play some Fallout New Vegas, hoping it would help time fly by.

Soon enough, it was just me and Sophie in the house in the next hour. Mom told us that they have left us enough food for the week and told us if we needed help to call Lynn. I told her that she was repeating herself, but she said "It's so you remember what I have told you already. I didn't want it to go through one ear and out the other."

I sighed and told her that we would be fine and for them to enjoy their vacation. They finally got into the car and drove off. "Finally!" I shout out. "Now we have the place to ourselves for these next few days."_ This will also be the perfect time for me to figure out why Sophie is acting the way she is_ I thought as I looked at the Delphox in question.

She seemed excited, worried, and relived all at the same time. I didn't get why she was so I thought nothing of it.

The remainder of the day went by uneventful. I was either gaming, watching tv, or reading for the majority of the day besides stopping to use the bathroom, grabbing a snack, or having lunch and dinner. I just made myself a sandwich and had a bowl of chips for lunch while baking some frozen pizza from the freezer for dinner.

Sophie also did what she would do along with training herself. I knew she was just keeping her body and mind in shape so she would be able to battle if we ever had trouble or decided to have a Pokémon battle with someone.

There were times she seemed as she wanted to ask or tell me something, but whenever she did, she seemed to lose her nerve and told me "It's nothing." Since this was going for a good amount of the day, I figured it must be important but didn't try to push her into telling me.

Night soon came and the call of sleep was apparent. I saved my progress on my game, quitted the game and Steam, turned off the computer, and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

While I was brushing my teeth, I couldn't help but let my mind wander on why Sophie was acting the way she was and that she wanted the house alone for around a week with just me as comfort. _What is Sophie getting at?_ I kept think._ She has been acting off since everyone left the house. Could it be she wants to confuse to me something important but just doesn't have the courage to ask? I would probably be in the same position if I wanted to confuse something important. I love her so much and I see her more than just a Pokémon, but as my best friend, worthy of love, and I am willing to spend my life with her no matter the push back._

At that statement, I dropped my tooth brush and my eyes widened._ What… Why did I think that? I mean I do love her and at times wish we were more, but I usually push those thoughts aside, telling myself she would never see me in that light. What if… What if that's exactly why she's acting like this. Does she love me?_

I narrow my eyes as I thought of this and came to only one conclusion. _Who am I thinking, of course she does! If she didn't then why would she kiss me in the first place? I can't believe I was this dense to not realize sooner. Damn brain filling my head with unnecessary thoughts._ "(Sigh) I'll give her time to confess to me. If she isn't able to work up the courage soon, I'll take that step for her and confess how I feel for her" I told myself.

I finished up brushing my teeth and made my way to my room. Sophie was already asleep enjoying the nice comforts of the sheets and down comforter. I climb into bed myself and I let my land slide down her side, feeling her fur.

_I pray to God and Arceus for you to be able to confess to me. Until then, I'll be waiting_ I said to Sophie with my thought. I then laid on my back, have my head rested up a bit, and look out the window. I close my eyes and let myself fall into sleep and enter into my dreams.

_ (Dream)_

_I found myself in an open meadow. The sun was high up in the sky, birds where singing, flowers blooming, it was peaceful sight. I saw a lake just down from the meadow along with a forest to the right of it. "Beautiful sight, don't you think?" I heard someone spoke to my right. I turn to be met a man with long brown hair, a beard, and green eyes. He wore a long robe that was as white as the clouds along with purple outlines along the wrists, neck, and bottom parts of the robe. He had a smile on his face as he looked out towards the view._

_ Even though I have never met this man at all in my life, I felt as that I somehow knew him. And that's because I did know who he was. I saw a painting of him that was made by a young girl in Eastern Europe. I'm not sure where she was from, but I think it was one the Slavic States, Poland, or Russia. I also knew of him since I am a man of faith._

_ "The sight is quite beautiful" I respond. He turns his head back to the view in front of us as I did as well. We saw humans, animals, and Pokémon alike roaming the field, enjoying the lake, and exploring the forest. I saw families enjoying themselves in the tranquil environment doing all kinds of activities: playing games, enjoying meals, talking with others, and interacting with the animals and Pokémon. _

_I then noticed that some of them looked unique and ones that I never thought I would meet. I saw what appeared to be Xerneas frolicking along with some children and Pokémon, Lugia interacting and playing with some of the people and Pokémon at the lake, and Mew was playing tag with some children in the forest._

_I then heard someone walking to us from my left but decided to turn once they sat down. A few seconds later, I felt the other presence take a seat and then I turned. It was a Pokémon I have never seen in person, but have seen it in art. It was quadruple, had white and grey fur, solid green eyes, what appeared to be gold marks on its forehead and the front parts of its feet, and had what appeared to be some golden X with curves connecting to each end on the sides with an emerald at each point before ending with a sharp point at the end._

_It was the legendary Pokémon Arceus itself. I kept silent as it too looked out to the view before us. "Do you know why you are here?" a voice spooked to me. It sounded powerful, yet benevolent without a hint of it being either male or female. I turned to Arceus and said "It has to do with what is happening with me and Sophie correct?"_

_They gave me a grunt of an acknowledgement and a chuckle_. _"So, you are smarter than I first thought. Almost thought I would need to explain it to you." "Easy there, Arceus. No need to get the boy worried. Afterall, he has nothing to fear" the Man spoke._

"_Anyways_"_ I respond_ "What exactually do you two want to talk with me about my situation? Do you not agree with how I feel for her and how she feels for me?"_ I ask them. The Man simply shook his head no. Arceus had a look of deep thought on their face before they shook its head no as well._ "We don't have a problem with how you feel for her. It's just we're wondering why you have developed these feelings for her."

_I couldn't help but shake my head thinking_ Seriously? They're both God and yet they don't get why I feel this way towards her._ "Wouldn't you harbor those kinds of feelings for someone that you have been with ever since you were born?" I ask them._

_Arceus had a look of surprise for giving that kind of answer. The Man just chuckled at that. "Fair point" he said. "But are you sure that she feels the same way towards you?"_

_I just stare him with a calm expression before saying "the signs were pretty obvious, and it did help when she kissed me. It just took me some time to connect the dots is all." Arceus seemed to try to have some kind of smirk on his face. "You are quite perspective; I'll grant you that." they said._

"_Are you trying to cause trouble with this boy?" a female voice spook out. I then looked over to the left to see a peeved off looking Mew looking at Arceus. "Because if you are, I won't have any of it" she finished._

_The Man couldn't help but laugh a little and said "Don't worry, Mew. He's not doing anything like that. Well, except that he's trying to get into the boy's personal business."_

_She just shook her head in annoyance. "One of these days, Arceus. When will you learn to not pry into someone's mind? Weren't you done with that stuff after with that Typhlosion, Mia, and her trainer years ago?"_

_I get confused and looked towards the Man who just told me "Don't ask. You wouldn't want to know the kind of problems he put the poor girl through."_

_I kept my mouth shut at that. A few minutes passed and Mew finally stopped her berating on Arcues. "Uh just to ask, when can I go? And by that, I mean wake up?" I ask them. "Don't worry, you're just starting to wake up now" the Man told me._

_I then noticed that my vision was beginning to fade as I felt someone shacking me and hearing a voice call out to me. "Until we meet again, Rob" the Man tells me before everything went black._

(Reality)

"Rob? Come on wake up, Rob" I heard Sophie say as I woke up. "Sorry, I was having a dream, that's all" I tell Sophie who looked visibly worried.

She then calmed down and said "Sorry about waking you from your dream, but we seriously have a whole day to get through and I don't want to spend it in bed." I nod my head and got myself out of bed and grabbed some clean clothes for the day.

I hear Sophie giggle a bit as I make my way out of the room. "What's so funny, Sophie? I didn't somehow rip a tear in my underwear, did I?" I ask her.

Her face then went red and looked away with embarrassment. "Really, Rob? Had to give me that image in my head?" she asked me sounding annoyed. "No, it's not that. You have a bit of a case of bed hair right now."

"Hey, you suffer from that more often than me since I don't have to deal with fur all over myself" I tell her.

I exit the room and enter in the bathroom. I look into the mirror and see that, indeed, some of hair on the side of my head was sticking straight up in the air. I also noticed that my 5 o'clock shadow was back on my face.

"Damn facial hair. It grows to fast" I mutter. I then shaved my face again and hopped into the shower. As I did, my mind went to the conversation I had with Arceus and that Man in my dream last night.

_Why would God want to know why I felt this way towards Sophie?_ I thought to myself. I finished showering and putting on my clothes, a yellow t-shirt with a cross on it and sweatpants. I then made my way to the kitchen and baked myself some waffles along with warming up some leftover bacon in the fridge.

I heard the shower running as I ate, telling me Sophie was taking her shower. _Hope she doesn't accidently use up all of the hot water like she did last time. Had to go through an entire day with lukewarm water to almost freezing cold._ I thought to myself.

I then went to the TV and decided to watch some AFV that I hadn't watched yet on Hulu for a bit. I then felt the leather couch shift a bit as I see Sophie taking a seat on the couch along with me. She was sitting while I was lying on the longer portion of the couch that was next to the window. As we watched AFV, I noticed Sophie was moving herself closer and closer to me, scooching on the couch.

I pretend that I didn't notice and continued to watch. I then finally felt her pressing against me and I turn my head to the left. I notice she has a look on her face. It was the look she had whenever she wanted to tell me something but couldn't when she lost her nerve. Her face then changed instead of one that she decided it wasn't worth it to a look filled with determination.

_Is she finally going to confuse her feelings to me?_ I thought. I turn my head back to the tv and continue watching. Around a minute or two later, I felt Sophie poking my shoulder, asking "Rob?" as she tried to get my attention.

I pause the show and then towards her. "Yes, Sophie?" I ask her. "I…" she falters a bit losing some of her composer._ Oh no, please don't back out, please don't_ I plead in my head.

She then quickly shook her head. "No, not going to chicken out this time" I hear her whisper. She raises her head back to my eye level, eyes on mine. "Rob," she starts off. "there's something I have been meaning to tell you for a few days now, and I have finally gotten the courage to speak up."

"Well, what is it you want to tell me?" I ask her. "Well before I do, I need to ask you this" she says. "Do you remember what happened to us back in middle school during lunch on 'that' day?"

_(Flashback)_

_It was April 12__th__, 2014. Sophie, she was a Braxien at this time, and myself just turned 13 two months ago and it's 3__rd__ Semester of 7__th__ Grade. The two of us were in the cafeteria having lunch with John Fox, Blaze, Garret Myer and his Machamp, Brent, and Isabel Clarke and her Gardevoir, Ginny._

_We were just talking about what kind of subjects we were doing and asking if we could help each other out when someone shouted "Hey, you!" We all locked around confused, wondering who the hell shouted that? "You! Boy in the Batman jacket, I'm talking to you."_ Oh, shit_ I thought._ Who's calling me out and why? I didn't do anything wrong.

_Sophie poked at my side and said in a whisper, "Rob?" I look at her and she points to a kid in snobbish clothing, the kind a rich kid would wear and not care of how expensive they were. He had messy black hair reaching the bottom of his neck, steel eyes, and seemed to be missing a few teeth._

"_Uh… you calling me?" I ask him. He rolls his eyes and shouts "Of course I'm fucking calling you!" I wince at his language. I do cuss at times, but this kid seems to do it as if its normal. "No need to shout pal" I tell him. "I can hear you just fine. So, what is it you want?"_

_The kid narrows his eyes at me and, I kid you not, says "Hand over that Pokémon of yours." I was shocked and said "Excess me? Did you just ask for me to give you Sophie?" He rolls his eyes and says "Of course I want the Braxien. They're rare Pokémon after all and I'll pay you for it."_

_I couldn't believe this! This kid expects me to give my friend over to him just for some cash?! I quickly shot up from my seat and shout back at him "Like hell I'm giving you Sophie" as I place myself in front of her and give her Poke ball to John._

"_I'm afraid that saying no will work" the kids says. He then pulls out a knife, a fucking switchblade, from his pocket with the blade up. "Now, give her to me or I'll gut you like a fish and take her myself."_

_I was shaking with absolute rage._ This piece of shit thinks he can threaten me with a knife so he can steal my friend?!_ I thought_ LIKE HELL THAT'S HAPPENING!

_In a blink of an eye, I was standing right Infront of the kid, and said kid was on the ground with his hands covering his face._

_He tried reaching for the knife that fell out of his hand, but I stopped him by putting foot on his hand. I apply just enough pressure to keep the hand from moving without harming it. "Don't" I tell him. "Make another move and I'll break your fucking hand." I tell him in a calm voice._

_The once cocky face of the kid was gone and replaced by a look of absolute shock and fear. His nose was broken and blood was running down his face._

"_What's going on here?" a voice calls out. I turn left to see the assistant principle rushing into the room. I was about to speak when the kid below me, fake crying might I ad, says "He just punched me in the face and is threatening to break my hand for no reason!"_

_The principle looks at me and is about to speak before another student shouts "Bullshit! You tried stealing Rob's Braxien and threatened him with a knife!" "That's what happened, we all saw it!" another student called out._

_Soon the entire cafeteria was filled with the shouting of students defending me. A teacher then pulled out a whistle and blew it causing everyone to wince and shut up. The assistant principle then looked at me and ask "Is it true?" I just nodded at his question._

_Before he could ask me to, I removed my foot from the kids' hand and quickly snatched up the knife, handing it to the assistant principle. I was soon taken to the principal's office and after a bit of talking and hearing the testimonies from the other students, I was let off with a warning while the kid was suspended for three weeks._

_Everyone was cheering me on as the hero of the day for standing up to that kid. Turns out he has been doing this to some of the students, stealing stuff from them even their Pokémon. John and Garret patted me on the back while Isabel gave me a hug. Sophie was crying her eyes as she pressed herself against me, repeatedly saying "thank you" over and over again._

_When that kids' parents learned of what happened, they tried to sue me and my family for 'assaulting' their son without being provoked. They told us that unless we gave into his demands and gave him Sophie, they would sue us._

_However, due to there being tons of witnesses at the incident, multiple defendants from witnesses and their parents, and their being evidence to the kid doing this before, they lost the lawsuit and were forced to return of every item that he said was 'gifted' to him including Pokémon. The family was also forced to pay my family $35,000. Oh, revenge is sweet._

_The kid was soon expelled after the lawsuit and the family was forced to move since the school board told them he would not be allow to go to the high school here._

_Life eventually returned to normal after a few days. The incident that happened eventually faded into memory for the populace. But the students still remembered what happened and spread the tale to new students in town about what happened._

(Present Day)

"Of course, I remember that day. I defended you from being taken away from me. I couldn't and wouldn't let that happen" I tell Sophie.

"I know" she says. "You have no idea how grateful I was for what you did for me. I know I did tell you thank you, but I still don't feel that it's enough."

"Rob," she whispers. I notice her moving her self up a bit, pressing our bodies against each other as our faces are just mere inches apart. "From the bottom of my heart, thank you." At that word, she sealed the gap between the two of us and had her lips right on mine.

Even though I was expecting it, I was still taken by surprise. I quickly pushed that aside as I kissed back. I then had my hands caressing her body as she did the same to me.

I then felt a tongue being pressed against my mouth, asking for entrance. I granted permission and open my mouth with my tongue encountering hers. It soon went into a battle for dominance as we intertwined with each other.

Eventually, all good things had to end when the need of oxygen came to us. We separated from each, gasping for air. "Wow" I gasp. "I didn't think you could kiss that good, especially for a first kiss."

She rose an eyebrow at that comment. "You saying this wasn't your first kiss?" she asked with hint of disappointment. "What? No, this is my first kiss. I just wasn't expecting of how it would be" I quickly respond.

That calmed her down quickly. "You have no idea how long I had wanted to do this" she tells me. She rests her hand against my face as she asks "Rob, will you be my soulmate?"

I smile at her and say "Of course. I would be honored to be your soulmate." Sophies eyes start to tear up as she started to cry tears of joy. She then quickly claimed my lips again, putting us into a second tongue wrestling match. I then felt her pressing herself more onto me as I felt her hands reaching the bottom part of my shirt try to take it off. I quickly brought my hands to her hands stopping her from tugging off my shirt.

She then broke the kiss, having a look of disappointment. "If you do want to get that intimate, we should do this in the bedroom rather than the couch" I tell her with a smirk. Her frown then changed into a look of embarrassment as she looked away. "Sorry" she said. "Just got too excited there."

Sophie then got off me as we both got off the couch. She then made a surprised yelp as a picked her up, bridal style. She instinctively wrapped her arms around my neck. "That's rather sneaky of you" she says while giving a devious smile. I chuckle at her remark and carried her to our room.

Next thing we knew, we went right back to kissing on the bed just as passionately as before. Sophie then took the first step by trying to remove my shirt. I didn't stop her this time and lifted my body into a sitting position with my arms pointed straight up as she quickly removed my shirt, exposing my well-built chest to the open air.

She once again sealed her lips with mine as our passion increased. I felt her trailing her hands along my pectorals and shoulders as I trailed my hands along her sides, feeling the curves that were hidden under her fur.

During this, I felt myself getting hard with all of the action that was taking place, my sweatpants doing nothing but making it more obvious. Sophie and I broke our kiss, needing to catch our breath. She then gasped as she felt something poking her lower region. We looked down the space between us seeing that a tent was forming in my pants, my erection wanting to burst out of its cloth prison.

"Sorry" I tell Sophie. "For what? It just shows that you're willing to go that far" she replied with a lust-filled stare at me. She started grinding herself against my crotch, causing my erection to throb and start to get uncomfortably tight in my pants.

She then slides down my body, stopping when she was eyelevel with my waist. She grabbed the waistband of my pants with her hands as she tugs them off while I lift my butt of the couch so she could remove it. She tugged them off, tossing them with my shirt on the floor.

All I had left on was just my underwear. I swore I could hear my member screaming to be released for its confines.

Sophie then pulled down my underwear from the waistband with her teeth. She was soon meet with my erection smacking her in the face as it was finally free. "Well what do we have here" I hear her say. "You have been hiding this from me all of these years?"

I gulp and say "It usually doesn't grow that large when I needed to relive myself." I was an unfortunate victim of watching and reading porn like many other teenagers my age, needing to masturbate to calm down even though it got old rather fast.

"Oh. So, you have been a naughty boy for a while, yes?" she asks with a devious smile. "Naughty boys like you should be punished for their naughty actions."

"But since you have never done anything like this before and are still a virgin, I'll let that slide." She finishes her statement as she starts to lick my member, quickly covering it in her saliva.

I couldn't help but groan as she did this and my hands grasping at the bed-sheets. I then felt her tongue treatment stop. I was about to ask why when I made a surprised gasp as Sophie then took my member it her waiting maw. It was so hot and wet that I felt I would cum if I didn't hold back. She seemed to sense my predicament and grasped a portion of member tightly, making sure I didn't orgasm too soon.

After a couple minutes, I gave Sophie a nod telling her I was good now. She released her grip and started to put more of myself into her mouth. She added a bit of extra tongue as she bobbed her head up and down, sucking at my member sending me into cloud nine. I groaned in pleasure as my hands grasp the sides of her head, trying to meagerly thrust into her muzzle without trying to harm her.

She took even more of my mating meat into her mouth with my member sliding up and down her throat, her mouth meeting my pelvis when she came down. I was impressed by her not gagging. I started to get worried, thinking she might not be able to breath. As if she was reading my thoughts, she pointed to her nose telling me she could breathe just fine.

She then started to fondle my testicles, feeling the shape of them while also imagining the amount of fertile sperm that I was hiding from her. This soon started to become too much as I felt the usual tightness as my member began to stiffen and twitch as my testicles began to scrunch up, preparing for my organism.

"Sophie" I gasp out. "I'm close." She then doubled her work, furiously going up and down my member, massaging my balls as she sought to coxing out my seed out of me and into her maw. I gave a loud yell as my member swelled to an even bigger size. It then went into a twitching frenzy as stings of my seed quickly shot into Sophies mouth.

She didn't dare let a single drop escape, her sucking becoming even stronger as she tried milking me of any seed that tried to hide from her.

I felt my member finally stop shooting into her maw, quickly reverting to its natural state. Sophie let it slip out of her mouth with a line of saliva connecting to my member is it came out. She opened her mouth, showing me whatever seed that remained in her mouth. She then closed her mouth, swallowing the rest of my seed. This somehow caused my member to jump and began to get erect again.

I had a feeling that Sophie wouldn't be satisfied alone by just giving me a blow job, so my erection returning was something I was glad for.

"Looks like you have an extra round or two still in you" I hear Sophie say with excitement. She starts crawling up my body, getting eyelevel with me. I knew what she planned what to do, but I felt that I needed to repay her for giving me pleasure first before doing that.

I then flip us over with myself on top "What are you…" I cut her off as I move my head down to her groin. She soon understood what was happening and parted her fur and spread her legs so I could so her vagina. Her outer lips black like the rest of her fur below her waist. I tease them open with my fingers seeing her pink inner flesh to me. I started to slowly trace her vagina with my tongue, quickly getting a moan from the vixen above me. After doing this for around a minute, I went deeper into her and had my tongue twirling around, looking for any sensitive places in her pussy.

She gasped as I dove deeper into her. She grabbed my head and forced me to go even deeper that I thought I could do with the size of my tongue. "Please…" she groaned. "Don't stop." I was planning on doing so anyways so I went deeper.

She was leaking her vaginal fluids in my mouth, allowing me to see how she tasted as I continued to eat her out. Her juices were spicy with a ting of vanilla to it. Definitely an odd combination, but I wasn't complaining. Hell, I preferred it over any other weird tastes that some people described doing this with both humans and Pokémon.

The need for returned and I broke free from her grasp as I needed to catch my breath. Still, I didn't want her left out of her pleasure so I decided to insert a finger into her.

Sophie leaned even farther back into the bed, groaning and whimpering with pleasure. I could feel her inner walls clinging to my finger and it only got strong as I entered a second finger, telling me she was close. I then noticed her clit become quite visible so I decided to play with it by putting my mouth over it, suckling it.

This was all too much for the Delphox as she screamed in ecstasy when she came. I quickly moved my head to her entrance and started lapping her juices and teasing her clit with my hand to prolong her pleasure. I was just as determined as her to not let any of her fluids escape my mouth.

Her organism finally ended and I pulled away from her vagina. Sophie then grabbed my shoulders, pulling me up to her level. We then kissed each other deeply, our tongues entering the others mouth, giving us both the taste of our essences.

She then flipped me onto my back like she had before and was sitting on my lap, her vagina pressing against my erection. "I didn't know you could do that so well for a starter" I hear Sophie speak. "You must be putting a lot of effort into it. Well that and you getting some tips for this on the internet, correct?"

I couldn't say anything so I just nodded to her. She raised herself up a bit so she wasn't sitting on me. I then felt her hand grab my cock as she aligns it with her waiting sex. She presses the tip against her folds, not into them but pressing them against each other.

I then look up to Sophie and say "I know that I'll be sounding stupid for asking this, but are you sure you want to do this?" She nods at me and says "I have kept myself intact just for you and have always wanted for you to be my first." "Well in that case, are you ready? You do know it will hurt, right?" I ask her.

She nods again and then begins to lower herself, inserting the tip of my member past her folds. She moans at the feeling of my cock slowly entering her. She then moves her hand away from aligning my member and to my shoulder along with her other hand. She pushes down a bit more, taking more of me inside of her.

I was only ¼ the way inside her when I was meet with a barrier. I look to her giving her a "this is your last chance" kind of look. In response, she lifts herself to my tip is left inside before bringing herself downward, breaking her hymen and hilting me in the progress.

Sophie then made a rather loud cry of pain as I tore her barrier. She just collapsed on top of me, the pain seeming to be too much for her. I lay down on my back as I do my best to soothe her of the pain: caressing her fur, holding her in a gentle hug, and whispering to her it was ok and the pain would soon go away.

After doing this for thirty seconds, she raises her head up to me and says "I'm okay now, I didn't expect it for the pain to be that much." I try raising myself up to her but she pushed me back on the bed with her hands firmly planted on my shoulders. She then starts to raise herself up on my member before coming straight back down.

She gasped doing this at first, but after a little bit, they turned to groans of pleasure as she rode on me. I adjusted my legs a bit so I could meet her halfway as she thrusted down on me while I thrust up towards her.

This increased the pleasure we both felt my member going even deeper into her pussy, crashing against her cervix. She then started to yell to the heavens as I kept pounding at the entrance of her womb, her telling me to go faster and harder.

I then had an idea of how the pleasure could be increased and how I could go deeper into her. I quickly pulled myself out of Sophie, receiving a whimper from her. "Why did you stop?" she asked. "Turn around" I tell her. She gets confused by what I mean but does it anyway, her back facing towards me. "Now lay back" I tell her. She does and puts her hands beside my head as she got into this position.

I then grabbed her waist as I urged her to lower herself, and she did. I soon had my member right her vagina before making her take it all back into her. She gasped out in surprise by this but doesn't complain. This time as I was hilted by her, our position was able to make my cock go even deeper into her, breaking through her cervix as I entered her womb. "Rob…" I hear her moan out to me "It's so deep. I can feel it in my womb. I can see it poking out."

_Must be poking out of her stomach a bit_ I thought. I then started my thrusting back up again as I felt her pussy clinging onto me, trying to milk me for my seed. Sophie meet with me halfway like before as she thrusted back down, having our crotches connecting with each other for brief moments.

As this was happening, I felt myself getting covered with sweat, as if I were doing a workout in the gym or doing some jogging. I listened in on the surroundings, hearing things I didn't catch before now. I could hear the wet slapping noises as my sweaty skin made contact with Sophie's wet fur every time we thrusted. I saw steam seeming to come out of her ears, mouth, and nostrils as she told me to go hard, faster, deeper, and begging for me to not stop whatsoever.

I then felt myself growing closer to my second orgasm. I also felt her pussy having grown much hotter and tighter, signaling me she was also close to her climax as well.

"Argh, Sophie" I call out to her. "I'm close!" "Me too!" she screamed. "Please… Cum inside me! Give me your seed! Make me the mother of your young! Mark me as yours, now and forever!"

I didn't dare deny her request as I increased my thrusts into her. After ten seconds of this, she gave the loudest scream I never thought possible as she climaxed. Her walls clamping my member, trying to coax out my seed while I feel a tsunami of her fluids drenching my crotch and the bed with her fluids.

This was just too much for me as I gave my own scream of ecstasy once I climaxed. My member going into a twitching frenzy as it shot even larger loads of my seed into her wanting womb. I couldn't believe that I was cumming this much and none of it was overflowing her womb and escaping her vagina.

"Oh God, Rob!" she screams. "I can feel it! So much… so warm… Don't you dare pull out of me! Impregnate me! Give me your child."

_She seriously wants to get pregnant? _I thought._ With how much I'm giving her, she'll end up with an entire litter at this rate! But, well, you reap what you so right?_ I accepted the fact that I most likely became a dad from this act, willing to take the consequences for my actions and wanting to raise our children like how I would raise my own.

I finally stopped cumming after 5 minutes. Five. Whole. Minutes. Of me shooting load after load of my seed inside her. Sophie then lost her handling and just collapsed right on top of me, my member still fully inside her. She gasped and groaned on top of me, myself also starting to feel exhaustion put its spell on me.

"That was… amazing" I was only able to whisper out. She turns her head to me with a smile and says "I know dear… I know." We then both closed our eyes as we fell to sleep, embracing each other as we slept.

I awoke a few hours later. At first, I didn't remember what happened since part of myself was still asleep. I looked around and soon remembered what happened. Sophie, the bed, and myself, were a complete mess. The sheets and my crotch drenched with both my sweat and her vaginal fluids. I was still inside of her to my surprise.

I then felt Sophie begin to shift on top of me as she awoke. She first seemed just as confused as I was earlier before remembering what happened. She turned her head to me, smiled, and said "Good morning, handsome."

I roll my eyes and say "It's actually afternoon, Sophie. You need to get your time set straight." She just giggles at my comment as she repositions herself, pressing her chest against mine. "Oh, you can be so serious at times. Come on lighten up." She leans in closer to my ear as she then says "Especially since we are most likely going to be having a family sometime."

"I already accepted my roll in that, but don't expect me to be comedic so soon. Dad already rubbed it onto me, which made me not liking the jokes he makes along with doing whatever it takes to push my buttons" I tell her. She just shakes her head and says "Just give it time. In a few years you'll be making those same actions towards our kids before you realize it."

"You know" I start off. "We seriously both need to take a shower and change the sheets. We made quite the mess earlier." She then gives me annoyed look before nodding. She then climbs off me and the bed and heads to the bathroom. _Going to take the shower first I see. Well, I might as well start cleaning up and grabbing some clothes for when she gets out of the shower_ I thought.

I changed the sheets of the bed and then took my turn in the shower. We then had lunch and decided to relax and watch some movies together. After that, we had dinner and then went to our room. We kissed for awhile before we got ready for bed. Soon Sophie and I were in our bed, holding each other in a loving embrace. We shared you last kiss as we told each other good night. From that point on, we weren't a trainer and their Pokémon, but mates willing to share our lives together.

The rest of the week went by uneventful, like we expected. We did have sex again one last time before everyone got back home on Saturday. When they did get back home, they asked how things were and we told them that everything was fine.

Eventually, Sophie decided to tell them that we had an announcement. We told everyone that we were now mates, even though I was worried of how they would react. To my surprise, my parents, Nikola, Lucy, Molly, and Annie were happy for Sophie and I and supported our decision.

Around a month after that, Mom took Nikola and I to get our Pokémon checked out at the Poke Center. While there, we learned that, surprise, Sophie was pregnant. She was overjoyed by the fact that the two of us would be parents while I was more nervous than excited. I must have had an embarrassed look on my face as I looked to Nikola and Mom since the two of them were laughing at how I looked.

A few months pasted and Sophie laid three eggs. To this day, it still confuses me on why Pokémon, namely the ones that are mammals, lay eggs instead of giving birth to live young. To our surprise though, she started to go into labor. Turns out she didn't just have the eggs, but also two human babies inside of her. This was an absolute to us all, but we regained our senses and helped her deliver.

After delivery, she had given birth to a baby boy and girl. They both had chestnut brown hair like mine, but their eyes were like their mothers, crimson red. Not too soon afterwards, the eggs hatched and three little Fennekin entered into the world as well. Two were girls, one was a shiny, and the third was a boy. All three of them had my eyes, being hazel with extra green. It was definitely the weird little family that we have here, but neither Sophie nor I would have it any other way.

It has been a few years now since all of this has happened. I'm now 23 and Sophie and I just had a second batch to add to the family: Two Fennekin, a boy and a girl, instead of three and three human babies, two boys and one girl. This time they retained the same eye color of their respective parent. Sophie and I also learned that our human children were also capable of using moves that only Pokémon can use, namely what Fennekin and its evolutions use, so it was a surprise seeing them using fire and psychic based attacks.

I thankfully have a place of my own and have a well-paying job as the towns Gym Trainer. If you haven't guessed, I focused mainly into Fire-type Pokémon for my gym. I am able to battle against other trainers to see if they're worthy for my badge. Even though Sophie can't participate, both since it would be against the rules and she's my wife after all, I still have a good team formed for the gym consisting of an Arcanine, Charmleon, Ninetails, Flareon, and Torracat.

Crap, Sophie's calling for dinner now. And I can tell that look of hers is also telling me she also wants to get 'intimate' with me later. Well I got to go or she'll give me a world of hell, along with the kids.

** Phew, that's my first story all wrapped up. Took me around two weeks to get this thing done and I had to be careful with my surroundings as I wrote the lemon part. You know, parents and stuff. To be honest, I didn't think I could write a story this long for my first. I do consider it being a rather good starter for the stories I will be writing in the future.**

** Well, hope you enjoyed reading this. Remember, don't be afraid to give criticism and some tips on how to make my stories better. Don't spam the kind of shit that isn't criticism but is just you bitching about the story and what's in it.**

** I already have a story in mind that has been rolling about in my head while I was writing this story. It's something that I haven't seen a whole lot of in their fanfiction section. That section of stories is Star Fox and the category I'm talking about is… (sigh) well… It's a human OC x Krystal story.**

** I have a feeling people will not really like that. Now I'm not saying I'm against Fox x Krystal stories, Krystal with someone else in the Star Fox universe, or Krystal with an OC that is an anthropomorphic animal. They're just not my thing. Also, isn't it possible for humans to exist in Star Fox, but the just haven't encountered the Lylat System? Just a thought.**

** Of course, I will be using an actual OC instead of myself, and it will be a bit of a Star Fox/DOOM crossover of sorts. I also have another like that in my noggin, but it would be a Star Fox/Halo crossover.**

**Well enough of my rambling. Have a good day, follow, favorite, review, or do whatever people do here on this site. I know, I sound completely ignorant. That's because I'm just starting the story stuff like I stated before.**

** Anyways Goodbye and see you next time.**


End file.
